


[Podfic of] Slow Drag

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (of the enthusiastically consensual kind), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by towards_morning.Author's summary: Nautica ties Velocity up and shows her a good time. Repeatedly.Podfic length - 0:12:35
Relationships: Nautica/Velocity (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic of] Slow Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow drag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718770) by [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning). 



> Thank you, towards_morning, for having blanket permission to record your work! 
> 
> Transformers femslash, let's GOOOOOO!!

File size - 10.8 MB (mp3)

Podfic length - 0:12:35

You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GbkM5myAbQvDsulW4yUEceJy_G9mr48T/view?usp=drivesdk).


End file.
